


Squiggy in Love - Squig's point of View of his Relationship with Vivian

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: More details into the Squiggy-Vivian relationship from our hero's point of view (what was NOT seen on the show)
Relationships: Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use the exact dialogue from the show for the scene in the breakroom when it is revealed that Squiggy painted her bedroom and moved the furniture in. - Similar discussion but not copied exact.

Squiggy knew deep down that there was no real _relationship_ between he and Vivian. He fooled himself into thinking anything could become of it.

Andrew Squiggman was a cute young man, yet he was very insecure around the ladies which is why he tended to come on strong and scare girls off. He had a crush on Shirley Feeney, which was obvious to his best friend Lenny yet he constantly scared her away and made her cringe around him.

Squiggy had heard about Vivian through other drivers at the brewery and wanted to meet her and he knew that if he would have approached her out of the blue she'd reject him flat. He went to the person / people he trusted and asked if they'd fix him up. Shirley, one of his friends he'd known since childhood agreed to fix him up with her. That night meeting her was a dream come true. Squiggy had some doubts that she'd actually agree to go out with him which is why he didn't blame Shirley and Carmine from being so shocked. He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he didn't even mind when she called him "Andy" He hadn't been called that since he was a teenager. He had been known as Squiggy for most of his teen life. He thought of Arthur Fonzerelli, the greaser that hung out on the other side of the tracks with that Cunningham kid and his friends. Fonzie was what he was known as and hated when anyone used his given name. Maybe Squiggy was trying to be like Fonzie but Squig knew that nobody was as cool as _The Fonz_

Squiggy sighed as he waited for Vivian in the break room. They had agreed to go out that night but to where he did not know.

"HI" she said in a sing song voice

"Hi Vivy" he replied shyly. (where did THAT) come from he wondered. One thing Squiggy knew he was NOT shy around girls.

"I need some help tonight painting my bedroom" she said with a smile.

"I thought we was going to go out for dinner?" he said crestfallen.

Vivian made a pouty face. "I am moving into a new apartment and need some stuff done, once it's done then maybe we can do supper. Meanwhile we can just get a pizza from the Pizza bowl" she replied.

Squiggy was a little upset that all they were going to do was have pizza and paint the bedroom. He shrugged and agreed. _Maybe she just wants to be settled in before anything else happens between us_ he thought.

Vivian drove Squiggy back to her apartment. It was a nice walk up on the nice side of town, which is why Vivian insisted on her driving in her car rather than Squiggy use the beer truck. Her reasoning was that Lenny would need a ride home wouldn't he if Squig took the truck. Squiggy, not getting the inference to the _ew_ **beer truck** being in a nice neighbor hood just agreed.

"Ok Andy, here's the paint - I want 2 coats of Passion Pink done tonight. I have to step out for a while." she said.

"Step out? I thought we were going to be in here together?"

Vivian made a face. "Andy honey, no. You do what I ask tonight and maybe there will be something in it for you." she said.

"How am I gonna get home?" he asked.

"Andy don't whine" she told him. "Don't you worry about that either" 

She turned on her heels and left.

He sighed and started to paint her walls. 

_What have I gotten myself into_ he said to himself. 

Two days later at work he was in the breakroom with his friends discussing things about Vivian.

"So Squig you're on cloud nine" 

"Yea well I spent a night in her bedroom ...." he said with a smile.

"Really"

Squiggy set up one of the tables with a candle and was eager to have lunch with his Vivian.

"HI" came a sing song voice.

"Vivy! Hi!" 

He encouraged her to come and join him. "Now Andy did you paint the bedroom"  
"Yes my love 2 coats of passion pink" 

"How about moving the furniture in?"

"Yes, I uh got everything done except the Piano, i ran out of time for that. Uh we need to book the freight elevator for that and I didn't have the landlord's number"

"Andy you need to be more organized" she said 

He muttered something and hung his head.

Laverne, Shirley and Lenny all stared open mouthed at the scene evolving right before their eyes. _What in the world is going on with Squiggy?_ They all shared the same thought. 

"Why don't you sit down and join me for lunch" he said.

"Now Andy honey I think you need to eat alone and think about budgeting your time better. I will get you that landlord's number but you know all you needed to do was knock on his door for permission to use the freight elevator" 

Squiggy looked at her "yea i - thank you for taming me I must be budgeted" 

Squiggy watched as his lady love left the room.

"Ain't she a peach" he said with a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Squiggy was indeed on cloud nine as he walked along side Vivan. They had gone for a walk together to get something for her apartment. He wore his work coveralls and grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he walked along side Vivian. Vivian, for the most part wore her usual work outfit and tried to walk a couple of steps a head of him. He saw the looks the others gave him as he walked with Vivian. To him they were looks of approval and that maybe he wasn't such a bad kid / a loser as he sometimes felt. _it makes me feel good about myself_ he said as he smiled to the people.

In reality those people he'd passed were also giving Vivian. _what are you thinking?_ looks. Vivian, behind Squiggy's back rolled her eyes and mouthed what she wanted to tell them.

He tried to grab hold of her hand. "No Andy" she said shaking him free. "I don't hold hands with anyone" 

He pouted but said nothing.

"I uh talked to the landlord and he said we can have the freight elevator to move the piano in. But not til tomorrow." he said.

"Not good enough Andy, I want it in today." she told him, her hands on her hips.

"There is no alternative Vivian. You're on the 4th floor we ain't carrying it up 4 stories" he said.

"So it's just gonna sit there at my old place?" she said, her voice rising.

A crowd was gathering around after hearing their conversation. "Vivian, uh let's not discuss this now. " he said.

"Andy you're not being a very good friend by ignoring my needs" she said.

"L-Let's just talk about this in private" 

Vivian realized her voice was getting louder so she stopped talking, gave a smile to those around her and nodded at Squiggy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Len, where's that bank book of mine. You know for the account i had opened up with the money Grandma Priscilla gave me"

Lenny's jaw dropped. "Squig, you were savin' that money for your knife sharpening business!"

"I know but Vivian needs a refrigerator for her apartment." he said.

"Squig... that's not your responsibility!" Lenny told him. "I can't let you do this!"

Squiggy turned to his best friend. "You're not the boss of me."

Lenny looked at his friend and sighed. Over the last few days Squiggy had come home late and went right to bed. He would say nothing to Lenny about anything. Lenny had asked him about how things were going with Vivian and Squiggy's response was vague. Lenny knew that something was wrong. Squiggy usually bragged up and down about his conquests but with Vivian, he said nothing of the sort and everythime Lenny had seen them together Squiggy would turn to mush.

"Why are you staring at me like that Len?" he demanded.

"I'm worried about you! You haven't been yourself since you've been hanging out with Vivian" 

"Whaddya mean?"

"First of all, she calls you ANDY!" Lenny said.

"Well that _is_ my name." he replied and found his bank book and put it in his back pocket.

"You've gone by _Squiggy_ since 9th grade." Lenny replied.

"I'm not discussing this again with you Lenny. I'm going to meet Vivian and discuss that Frigidaire tomorrow morning. I need to get to the bank before it closes."

Lenny ran down and convinced Shirley to talk to Squiggy. 

Squiggy went and talked to Shirley, only to have her _hurt his feelings_ about the relationship between he and Vivian.

"What is with that dame! Ugh." Squiggy said after he returned from his chat with Shirley. 

"What happened?" 

"She said that Vivian was using me and that she didn't really care about me" he replied. 

"She's got a point " Lenny said. 

"Et Tu Lenny?" Squiggy said. 

"We've all seen it, the way she treats you. I heard what she said through the dumb waiter Squig. You have been humiliating yourself over her! bowing down to her needs and everyone saw it." 

"Everyone...?" he said softly. 

Lenny nodded.... "The drivers are talking about it. They know that nothing has happened between you to and never will Squig." 

"I never said anything happened." he said. 

"You said and I quote 'I spent the night in her bedroom' to us in the break room." 

"She's using me but ... it don't matter as i said to Shirley. it makes me feel good to walk down the street with her." 

"They are laughing at you Squig." 

"Shut up Lenny!" he said and slammed out of the apartment. 


	4. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown in the breakroom.

Lenny, Shirley and Laverne were in the breakroom getting ready to leave for the day. Vivian enters.

"have you seen my Andy"

"He's our Squiggy what's it to you?"

"Well he's late with MY Money!"

"Your money why you..." Laverne began and Lenny & Shirley had to hold her back from attacking Vivian.

"Hey it is none of your business if the little twerp wants to by me a refrigerator"

"Little twerp!?" Laverne said... and went after Vivian again only to be held back by Shirley and Lenny

Meanwhile out in the hall...... Squiggy had been approaching the room and heard the ruckus he heard everything that was said.

"Hey what's going on here?" he asked.

Vivian, seeing him ran to him in her sweet manner. "Oh Andy Pandy, do you have the money"  
"Do I have the money..." Squiggy repeated and looked at his 3 friends who looked expectantly at him.

After a moment of thinking he shrugged her off and looked her in the eye. "NO! what am i to you your little Squiggy-bank! You take my love and trade it in for a Avacado Fridgidaire! "

"Andy..."

"Shush! you've used and abused me for the last time so why don't you just flee!" he said. 

"Well I never!" she said and flounced out of the room.

"What made you see the light?" Laverne asked gently.

"Well.... i was upset after our talk Shirl, then i had another talk with Len which upset me but when I heard what she called me right here in this room i saw her for exactly what she was like. I was in horrible denial that she was using me. I had hoped that over time she'd see the light and realize i'm a decent guy."

"Squig, if she doesn't love you for YOU then she ain't worth your time." Shirley said.

"I know that. I learned my lesson not to let beautiful dames take advantage of me - especially to the tune of $400." he said.

He turned to Shirley. "I'd like to take you down and get you a soda to thank you for our chat." he said.

Shirley exchanged glances with Laverne then to Squiggy. "You won't think I'm takin' advantage of you Squig?"

"No. This I want to do. Almost blowing $400 on a fridge was stupid. Taking a friend for a soda is a treat." he said with a smile. For the first time in a long time, he managed to keep the leer out of his smile.

Shirley gave Squig a peck on the cheek and Squiggy blushed a little. The two of them linked arms and went off to get a soda while Lenny & Laverne burst out laughing. "Let's join them Vernie" Lenny said. 

And they did.


End file.
